Guilt and blame
by Arikae
Summary: There is a lot of blame going around today, but one Duke seems to be getting the bulk of it. Will the rest of the family realise their error before it's beyond repair?


Author's note: This is my first fan fiction for both the Dukes of Hazzard and . Hope y'all enjoy it. This has not been betaed, but I did do my best to check the spelling and grammar before publishing it. It's just a short story I've had in my and had to get down on paper.

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters.

The Duke family are getting their morning chores done. It's unusually quiet except for the chopping of wood, sounds of the farm animals and tinkering of Luke working on the General Lee. If one didn't know better they wouldn't believe that this was the Duke Farm. The usual boisterous sounds of the Duke boys chattering away was nowhere to be heard. In fact, Bo, the youngest and most carefree of the Duke cousins, was the only one who was being his usual self. When they first started their chores Bo was talking about his date the night before with Cindy-Lou and how she was quite the kisser amongst other things. He was half-way through describing the night he had to his Uncle Jesse, the family patriarch and Luke, the eldest and most reserved, before he realised they weren't listening.

"Uncle Jesse? Luke?" Bo frowned as he looked at the two people he respected the most in life. "Is everything okay?" No answer. "Luke! Uncle Jesse!" Luke and Jesse's head come up from what they were doing in a snap, as if they had only just realised Bo was talking.

"huh? What is it Bo?" Jesse asked.

"Just wondering if anything was wrong. You and Luke are both real quiet this morning." Bo replied.

"Why? Was there something important you wanted to talk about?" Luke asked, "Mind you, important to you may not be important to anyone else. Your date isn't exactly mind-blowing news."

Bo was frowned and then got a little angry. "Gee Luke, I was just asking if y'all were okay. It's not often we're doing chores in silence like this. Anyway what's the big deal, we're always talking about our dates the next day."

"Now Bo, settle down. I'm sure Luke didn't mean nothing by it." Jesse placated. "We just have things on our mind, that's all."

Bo looked down at his feet, feeling a little low for blowing up at Luke. "Sorry, Luke. Sorry, Uncle Jesse. Is it anything I can help with at all?"

"Nah, just a little short on money this month. Nothing we haven't been through before." Jesse tried to stop Bo from worrying. He was the youngest of his charges and he always felt the need to protect his care-free nephew.

"You sure I can't help with anything?" Bo asked again. He wanted to help out any way he could and he wanted to know about the money problems. Luke and Jesse were always trying to protect him and they haven't stopped to see that Bo was old enough to pull his own weight in this household. Hell, even Daisy, the prettiest and only girl in the family, was working to help with the farm; the least he could do was take some of the burden.

"There's nothing you can do Bo." Luke said "Except to try and keep out of trouble this month."

"Hey!" Bo protested. "I'm not the only one in this family that gets into trouble. You're always right there with me!"

"Yeah, but I have the brains to get out of it." Luke smirked.

Bo frowned at that but decided he didn't want to get into an argument in front of Jesse. "Whatever." He said instead and continued chopping the wood. Bo was used to Luke's teasing but somehow, today the teasing was more on the nastier side.

And that is why it is so quiet on the farm today.

The chores were done quickly after that as there was no conversation to slow down their work. They cleaned up and went inside where Daisy had breakfast ready for them.

"Sorry it ain't much today boys, but we're short on money this month so I couldn't get much." Daisy said with an apologetic tone.

"That's fine, Daisy." Jesse smiled at his niece. "We all know about our money problems." Then bowed his head to say grace as did the rest of the Duke clan. Bo however was silently thinking why he only just knew about their money problem while everyone else knew long before this morning. "Amen"

"Amen" Bo didn't even realise that grace was over and they could start eating. He still had his head bowed when Jesse tapped his shoulder. He looked up "Huh?"

"What's wrong, boy?" Jesse asked, "You're usually the first to dig in."

"Oh, sorry, Uncle Jesse." Bo blushed, "Just thinking was all." and then started eating.

"Well don't think too hard," Luke said between mouthfuls, "You're liable to give yourself a headache."

Bo ignored him and just ate quickly. "May I be excused, Uncle Jesse?" he asked, once he was finished, "I want to do some target practice."

"sure you can." Jesse smiled at him. Bo returned the smile and headed out the door, but not before he gave Daisy a quick kiss and "thank you" for making breakfast.

"it's no wonder all the girls in this county swoon over him. He has such a sweet nature." Daisy said once Bo was out the door. It wouldn't do for Bo to hear her talk about him like that. Then she turned to Luke and smacked his arm. " And what was that about?"

Luke rubbed his arm and glared at her. "What was what about?"

"Well, don't think too hard, you're liable to give yourself a headache." She imitated Luke.

"Aah," Luke waived his hand to dismiss it, "he knows I don't mean anything by it. I've been teasing him like that since middle school."

"Yes, but that's the third time you did that this morning and it was with more malice than all the other times." Jesse reprimanded him, "What's wrong Luke? Bo is right. You two are always bragging to each other about your conquests from the night before."

"It's nothing. My date just didn't turn up." Luke said embarrassingly, "Guess I shouldn't have taken it out on Bo. Just didn't want to hear him talking about his wonderful date while mine didn't even show."

"I'm sorry Luke. I'm sure Annie-May had a good reason for not showing up." Daisy comforted, "Anyway, you're Luke Duke! You and Bo have half the county girl swooning all over you. Any girl would drop everything to go out with you."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He got up and put his place in the washing basin, "I'm gonna go out there and apologise to Bo and maybe join him..." He was cut off by a big explosion outside. They ran outside to find Bo brushing of what's left of the outhouse from his clothes and hair.

After seeing that Bo was fine Jesse starting fuming. "What in tar-nations do you think you're doing, Boy?"

Bo looked really embarrassed, "I'm sorry Uncle Jesse. I thought these were the duds." Bo said with one of the dynamites in his hand. He was very careful after blowing up the outhouse and Luke's car magazines last time. They had put a label on the boxes, but somehow they went missing. However,  
Bo remembered that Luke told him that the duds were in the box on the left and the real ones were on the right. He was so sure he had the duds. He was about to explain when Luke started on him as well.

"Bo! I swear you have the brain of a turnip. A real small one!" It was the same thing he said last time "We labelled the boxed after you blew up the outhouse last time and you still get it wrong!"

"I che..." Bo could barely get a word in.

"Just git!" Uncle Jesse said disgustedly.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked nervously.

"Go do whatever you want to do and don't come back till dinner!" Jesse gruffed, "As long as you're not on the farm you can't do any damage to it! I done told you that we were short on money and you..." Jesse's face was red with anger. "Just git!"

Daisy rubbed Jesse's back in an attempt to calm him. "Why don't you go to for a drive Bo?" Daisy said softly. Her eyes were filled with disappointment.

Bo walked to the General Lee with his head down. "I'm real sorry." He said without looking at them before driving away. No-one saw the hurt in his eyes.

Bo drove to Cooter's garage. He wanted someone to talk to and Cooter was always there for any member of the Duke family. He parked the General in front of the garage.

"Howdy Bo!" Cooter greeted from under the hood of a car.

"Hey Cooter." Bo said softly. Cooter watched him as he climbed out of the General.

"You look like your cat died." Cooter commented.

"nah, don't like cats." Bo returned lacking his usual flare.

"What's up?" Cooter put down his tool and wiped his hand with a rag.

"I blew up the outhouse." Bo said simply.

Cooter burst out laughing. Bo continued looking like his cat (or dog) died, so Cooter quickly sobered up to listen to his friend.

"How'd it happen this time?"

"Same thing."

"I thought you labelled the boxes?"

"We did, it! Seems the labels went missing, but I distinctly remember Luke saying that the duds were on the left!" Bo threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know what happened...Luke's right. I'm just plain stupid."

"whoa, wait a minute. Now I was there when Luke labelled them boxes and I clearly remember Luke saying that as well." Cooter wanted to stop whatever was going through Bo's mind at the moment. "He said it so many time I think it's engraved in my brain. Something else must have gone wrong."

Bo shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Luke's still right. He wouldn't have made that mistake."

"Bo, we all know that Luke has the brains in the family, but that doesn't make you stupid!" Cooter reasoned.

"Yeah? Well then why is it that they never tell me whenever we're short on money." Bo asked, "I wouldn't have known if the whole house wasn't so quiet dang this morning."

"They just don't want you to worry, is all. I mean, what can you do now that you know?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know. I can get a job."

"ha!" Cooter laughed, "What job can you take on, apart from here, at my garage?"

"Fine!" Bo huffed, "I can do all the chores while Luke gets a job."

Cooter laughed again, "He may have the brains, but he can't hold a job any more than you can!"

"If that's the case then why does Uncle Jesse talk to Luke about our money problems and not me?" Cooter could see that Bo was really hurting over this. "I just want to pull my weight around the farm, but all I do is cause more trouble. Jesse doesn't even want me home because I'm a trouble-maker. I can't go back until dinner!"

"Now, I'm sure Uncle Jesse didn't mean that. He's just stressed out. Speaking of trouble," Bo looked in the direction Cooter was looking and groaned, "here comes Rosco."

"Why does he look like it's his birthday?" Bo worried.

"Gjit, gjit" They could already hear the joy in Rosco's voice, "I gotcha, I gotcha now Bo Duke."

"What?" Bo exclaimed, "What did I do this time?"

"Yeah, Rosco," Cooter leaned against the General with his arms folded, "Bo's been talking with me all morning."

"Shame, shame," Rosco rubbed his two index fingers together. "Everyone knows your name. I gotcha speeding down Cottontail Rd with my new speed camera." Rosco pulled out a poloroid picture. "See here," he showed them the picture of the back of the General. At the bottom of the picture was a date, time and speed; 29.1.1971 08.30 31m/hr.

"31 m/hr! Rosco, the speed limit there is 55! what are you playing at?" Bo yelled.

"Gjit, gjit, that road just changed to 30 at 8.29 this morning. Gjit, gjit." Rosco was so pleased with himself. "And then you resisted arrest."

"Rosco!" Bo and Rosco jumped at Cooter's voice, "You didn't even try to arrest him did you?" Cooter accused. "You wanted to show off your new gadget, so you didn't even chase."

"Oh, I chase. I..I just couldn't catch up." Rosco returned, "Now, Bo Duke, you're coming with me." He lead Bo by the arm to the court house. Bo just let him drag him away. All he was thinking was that Uncle Jesse would be spitting nails when he comes to bail him out.

"Don't worry, Bo. I'll call Uncle Jesse. He'll get you out in no time." Cooter called after him, but when Bo turned to look at him he knew that what he said was no comfort at all.

"He what!" Uncle Jesse yelled into the CB.

_It wasn't his fault Uncle Jesse. Rosco trapped him with his new speed camera._

"Cooter, I ain't your Uncle Jesse and I don't want to hear your excuses for him. That boy can't stay out of trouble if his life depended on it."

_Aw, Unc...I mean, Jesse, it really weren't his fault._

"Don't say another word Cooter. I'll be there soon. I'm Gone!"

Cooter sighed and replaced the CB. _That wasn't the understanding Uncle Jesse we all know and love_, he thought to himself. "Poor Bo's is in for an earful when Uncle Jesse gets here. Hopefully, Jesse will see the phoney evidence and give Rosco what for!"

20 minutes later at the Sheriff's office.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Jesse yelled as he, Luke and Bo walked out of the courthouse. "We're now short $200 cause you can't keep to a speed limit." Jesse was so angry when he arrived at the courthouse that he didn't even look at the so called evidence Rosco had. He paid bail and then stormed off with Bo feeling the worse he had ever felt in his entire life.

"I told you that we were short on money and this is what you do. And you want to know why I don't tell you about our financial problem?" Jesse continued his raid despite the look on Bo's face. Luke stood behind Jesse, not saying a word. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Jesse was on a roll. Bo couldn't even look at his uncle and cousin. He knew all he would see there was disappointment and he didn't think he could hold back his tears if he looked. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Bo said barely a whisper.

"You're sorry! Well sorry don't cut it this time." Jesse shook his head. "I can't even look at you right now. Luke!" Luke jumped when he heard his name. "Get in the car. We're going home."

"Yes Sir!" Luke said. He was annoyed with Bo at first, but now he felt really bad for Bo. Jesse really wasn't letting this one go. Which he found strange cause this sort of thing happened to them all the time. He looked at Bo's bowed head, trying to catch his eye but Bo refused to look up. Sighing he opened the pick-up's door.

"Not my car!" Jesse yelled, "The General!"

"Huh?" Luke frowned, "how will Bo get home?"

"He can walk for all I care!" Jesse walked to the driver's side of his pick-up. "He can't get into any more trouble without the General Lee! Do me a favour, don't come home til I go to sleep!"

Cooter could hear Jesse yelling from his garage. Bo was looking at his feet while Jesse was screaming at him at the top of his lungs. Cooter ran across as fast as he could to stop Jesse from saying something he would regret, but it was too late. By the time he reached there Jesse had driven off leaving Luke and Bo on the side walk.

"Bo? You okay?" Cooter asked as he came up to the boys.

"I'm fine, Cooter." He looked anything but.

"I still have some stuff to do back at the farm." Luke looked apologetically at Bo. He put a hand on Bo's shoulder. "He'll get over it by tomorrow. Don't worry too much."

"Yeah, sure." Bo said still not looking at Luke. "You better go."

Luke turned towards Cooter. "Take care of him." he whispered.

Cooter nodded, "I'll take him home later."

"Thanks, Coot." Luke said and walked towards the Garage where the General was parked.

Cooter turned to look at Bo. "Come on, buddy. I'm gonna close up for lunch. Let's head to the Boar's Nest." He pulled Bo along. After locking up his garage they got in the truck and headed to the Boar's Nest.

"Hey Daisy!" Cooter called as they sat at a table. "Two beers, darling!"

Daisy looked over and saw Cooter with Bo. She came over with one beer and one water. "Here you go, Sugar. Bo, you're having water."

"Aw come on, Daisy." Cooter whined, "After all Bo's been through this morning, he deserves a nice, cold," Cooter swallowed mouthful of the so-called beer and then finished with "beer-flavoured water." Bo gave a half-heart smile at Cooter's humour. Any other time he would given a full-blown laugh but he just didn't have the heart today.

"Cooter, we're short on money this month and after bailing Bo out today we're even worse off. Luke's gonna have to go hunting today for dinner cause we can't afford to buy groceries." Daisy said a little more harsh than she had intended.

Bo couldn't take any more guilt aim his way. He got up and headed for the door without a word. "Bo!" Cooter called, "Aw Daisy, what you have to be so mean?"

"Cooter, I have the right to be a little angry. Uncle Jesse has been worrying about this month's budget for over a week now, it doesn't help to have Bo doing stupid things to add to the stress." Daisy defended herself.

"I don't know about you but I think Bo has had enough guilt heaped on him to last a lifetime." Cooter got up from the table and paid for his drink. "And the beer would have been on me. Figured if Bo doesn't have his family to count he would at least have a friend." By the time Cooter got out leaving a stunned waitress behind Bo was already heading down the road. Cooter jumped in the truck and headed after him. He drove up beside Bo.

"Where you headed, Buddyroe?"

"Just want to clear my head." Bo answered.

"You want to head back to the garage with me?"

Bo sighed and stopped to look at Cooter. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me today, Coot, but I really need to be alone and clear my head."

"You see, about that. Luke asked me to take care of you." Cooter revealed, "it's hard to do that if you're not with me."

Bo smiled. Leave it to Luke to take care of him even when he's not around. "Would it help if you knew where I'll be?"

Cooter thought about it. "Would rather be able to see you but if that's the best you can do. I'll take it."

"I'll be at the fishing hole Luke and I always go."

"That's quite a walk."

"I have time. Can't go back to the house until about 10 or so."

"Jesse didn't really mean that." Cooter said.

"Yeah, well, better to be safe."

"And what are you gonna do for dinner."

"Daisy will have something for me to warm up. Anyway, I'm not exactly hungry."

"Fine. I'll let you go but I want a timeline."

"Timeline?" Bo was confused.

"You tell me where you will be at what time and what road you'll be taking and I'll let you go." that was all the compromise Cooter was giving.

"Okay, deal."

Cooter even went to the point where he wrote down every word Bo said. "You keep to this schedule, you hear?"

Bo laughed, "You're starting to sound like Uncle Jesse."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cooter smiled.

"Thanks, Coot." Bo reached in to give Cooter a hug. "Thanks for everything."

Cooter almost got teary-eyed at that emotion he heard in Bo's voice. He nodded, not trusting his own voice and then drove away.

Bo stayed at the fishing hole until it got dark. Just like he had told Cooter. He felt better but it still didn't do much to ease his guilt for causing his family so much trouble today. He looked at his pocket watch again before he started walking home. He was a good 3 hours walk from home so by the time he got there Jesse will probably be in bed. Half an hour into the walk it started to rain. At first it was just a light shower and Bo found it quite refreshing, but as his luck would have it today it started pouring. Bo looked around and saw that there was no where for him to take cover and he didn't want to get home too late. So he kept walking. It was over an hour later that he could hear a vehicle coming up behind him. He smiled. Cooter.

"Need a ride?" Cooter called over the rain with his trademark grin. Bo ran over to the passenger's side and got in.

"You're a God-send, Cooter." Bo said as he shivered. "Didn't think it would rain."

"Yeah, I know." Cooter agreed, "Now are you glad I got this info off you?" He said as he waived his notepad at Bo. Bo just laughed.

Cooter headed towards to farm. As he pulled up he noticed that the lights were still on in the living room which meant someone was still awake. He looked at Bo and saw that everything that happened today was flooding back at the young man. Cooter's lift had brought Bo home earlier than he had intended.

"Come on, Bo." Cooter said. "I'll walk you in there."

Bo felt like a coward but he really wanted his friend there with him. "Thanks Cooter."

Luke, Daisy and Jesse were surprised when a very wet Bo and a relatively dry Cooter walked into the house. Bo could tell by the look on Jesse's face that he was still angry at him. Luke got up and walked over to his cousin. "You're soaked to the bones, Cousin."

"Yeah, didn't think it'll rain so hard."

"Seems like you haven't done much thinking at all today." Jesse could be heard saying from the lounge room. Daisy walked up and sat beside Jesse in an attempt to soothe him. She looked at Bo annoyingly as if she blamed him for getting Jesse worked up again.

Cooter glared Jesse and Daisy, which surprised Luke. Cooter has never been one to show malice towards any of the Dukes. Bo looked at his feet in shame all the while shivering in his wet clothes. Cooter couldn't take this any more. "Bo, you should get out of those wet clothes and have a shower. You're likely to catch the death of you." Bo just nodded and walked past Luke to get to his room to get his pyjamas and towel. Cooter waited for the sound of the shower before he went into the lounge room and stood in the middle of the room.

"I never thought I'd say this but I am extremely disappointment in all of you." Cooter started.

"Cooter, don't..." Luke tried to save his friend from Jesse's wrath.

"I haven't finished!" Cooter said in a booming voice. That shocked all three Dukes to attention. "Do you have any idea the pain you have put Bo through today. Especially you Jesse!"

"Now you hold on one second Cooter Davenport." Jesse stood up, "You may not be my kin but that don't mean I can't put you over my knee and tan your hide for disrespecting me in my own home!."

"If that's what it'll take to make you listen then it's worth it" Cooter surprised him, "Now you sit down and listen good." Jesse dropped back into his seat in silence.

"Bo came to me this morning like someone wrecked the General. He doesn't feel like he's a part of the family!" Cooter revealed.

"What are you talking about Cooter?" Luke interrupted, "of course he's family. He's blood kin!"

Cooter sighed in exasperation. No wonder Bo couldn't explain what happened today. He could barely get through a sentence without interruption. "Would y'all just sit down and let me talk!" Luke sat down.

"When did y'all know you were in financial trouble?" Cooter asked.

"What does this have to..." Daisy started.

"Just answer the question!" Cooter wanted to pull his hair out.

"Well, I obviously knew a while ago. Maybe two weeks ago." Jesse answered.

"Jesse talked to Daisy and I last week." Luke replied for himself and Daisy.

"Yet, Bo only found out this morning and it wasn't because you wanted to tell him." Cooter said, "And you wonder why he feels like he's not a part of this family.

"We was just protecting him. What can he do any hows?" Jesse defended himself.

"And what has Luke or Daisy done to help?" Cooter asked.

"Now, Cooter, you have no right to point fingers. Everyone in this family are pulling their weight." Jesse felt the need to defend his two eldest.

"I'm not pointing fingers. All I'm saying is that you will tell Luke and Daisy about the family problems but not Bo. Believe it or not. Bo's all grown up and he can't do his share for the family if he doesn't know what's going on. You may think you're protecting him but you're just hurting him." Cooter could see that he was finally getting through to the family but he wasn't finish. "As for the outhouse, maybe you should go check the boxes where the dynamites are. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that you, Luke, specifically said that he duds were in the box on the left."

Luke nodded, "I did."

"Well something must have changed that cause Bo said he got the ones on the left. The labels seem to have gone missing." Then there was a gasp. They turned to Daisy who was looking very guilty.

"I moved the boxes because I needed to get the seeds for Uncle Jesse a couple of days ago." Daisy confessed. "I must have put them back in the wrong spot."

Cooter nodded, "the labels probably fell off when you moved them." Daisy felt so bad about the way she treated Bo when it was her fault she was close to tears.

Jesse thought on that. Maybe Cooter was right, but then he thought about the bail money he had to pay today and decided that he was still right and Bo still wasn't responsible enough.

"And if you're thinking about the speeding ticket Bo got today. Take a look at this." Cooter took out a photo from his pocket. "I convinced Enos to get it for me since he thought the sheriff was wrong as well, he agreed."

He showed the family the so-called evidence the Sheriff had on Bo. "If you noticed, Bo was only going 31 miles and the speed limit was changed at 8.29 this morning."

"but this was taken..." Luke stood up in anger. "I should have known Bo was framed!"

Jesse sat back, completely deflated of the anger he held onto all day. "What have I done?"

Daisy rubbed Jesse's shoulder while feeling extremely guilty herself. "Not just you Uncle Jesse. I said some bad things at the Boar's Nest today." She couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"I think we have a lot of apologising to do." Luke stated. They all looked towards the bathroom when they heard the shower turn off. Cooter stood up. He had said all he needed to say and didn't want to intrude on what was coming next. He was going to walk out quietly, but was stopped by Jesse.

Jesse pulled him into an embrace. "My kids are blessed to have a friend in you." He choked with emotion. Cooter pulled back, his face blushing.

"Aw Unc...I mean, Jesse. You know I'm the one that's lucky to have you Dukes around."

"I'm proud to have you call me Uncle Jesse." Jesse told him, "Goodnight, Cooter."

"Goodnight, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse, Luke and Daisy were all ready to make their apology to Bo once he came out of the bathroom, but when Bo came out leaning heavily on the wall all words died on their lips. Bo looked up at them with a pale face. Luke jumped off the couch and grabbed Bo around the waist when he was sure Bo's leg was going to give out. "I don't feel so good." Bo announced before falling unconscious in Luke's arm. Luke sank on to ground, unable to support the sudden dead weight of Bo. Jesse came up to them to get a closer look at his unconscious nephew.

"Uncle Jesse, he's burning up." Luke could feel the heat coming off his cousin's bare chest and head, which had fallen to lean again Luke's shoulder.

"Daisy, go get a bowl of ice water and a face towel." Jesse ordered. "Come on, Luke. Let's get him into bed." They each took Bo's arms over their shoulders and carried him into the room the boys shared. While Luke supported Bo, Jesse removed the covers of the bed so that they could get him under. Luke gently laid Bo down into the bed and Jesse pulled the cover up to his waist. Daisy came in with the bowl and towel. Jesse submerged the towel in the ice cold water and proceeded to bring down Bo's temperature. He wipe down Bo's chest and then submerge the towel again, then folded the towel and rested it on Bo's forehead.

"Daisy, can you get me the thermometer?" Jesse asked. Daisy nodded and a minute late come back with the thermometer. "Thanks, sweety." Jesse opened Bo's mouth and place the thermometer under Bo's tongue. When he took it out he shook his head. "104" He announced. Luke sat on the other side of the bed to Jesse. He leaned over and tapped Bo's face to try to get him to wake up.

"We should get some water into him. Daisy?" Daisy nodded and went to fetch the water. "Hey Bo. Can you wake up for me?" Luke said gently. Bo frowned but didn't open his eyes. "Come on Kiddo. I need you to wake up." He smiled when he was rewarded with two, glazed over, blue eyes.

"Lu-Luke?"

"Right here, Cuz."

"Think i'm sick." Bo whispered. Daisy came back with the glass of water as well as another towel. Luke took the water while Jesse soaked the towel and place it over Bo's chest. Bo moaned, "That's cold."

"It'll help with the fever." Jesse said. Bo looked at Jesse as if he'd only just noticed him there.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse." Bo said as his eyes filled with tears. "Don't mean to be no trouble." The fever made it too hard for him to hold back his emotions any longer.

Jesse choked on his tears as he bent over to give Bo a kiss on the cheek. "You're never trouble, Bo baby." Jesse rarely used that nick-name any more, but Jesse needed Bo to know that he loved him.

"Bo, I need you to drink some water." Luke said as Jesse pulled back. Jesse lifted Bo's head while Luke held the cup to Bo's lips. Bo managed half the cup before pulling his head away. Jesse laid Bo's head back down. "You rest now, Bo. You'll feel better soon."

Bo closed his eyes as he fell into a fevered slumber. "I'll watch him, Uncle Jesse. You and Daisy get some rest." Jesse was about to protest but Luke wouldn't hear it. "You've had a hard day today Uncle Jesse and Daisy has work tomorrow. I'll call you if anything happens." Jesse nodded at Luke's logic and reluctantly left for his room.

It was close to midnight when Bo started tossing in his sleep. Luke looked over at Bo from his bed. Bo's head was tossing from side to side. He was mumbling something but Luke couldn't make it out from where he was. Luke got up and sat on the edge of Bo's bed. Now he could make out the fevered words utter by his little cousin. It was clear to Luke that Bo was having a nightmare.

"I'm sorry." Bo mumbled over and over again. "I know I'm stupid...please don't make me leave. I won't be no trouble...I promise." Bo was getting louder as he sunk deeper into his nightmare. "Luke, Luke...please don't leave me here...come back! Please!"

Luke couldn't bare hearing the pain in Bo's voice as it was obvious now what the nightmare was about. He reached over and gently shook Bo's shoulder. "Bo, you're having a nightmare. Wake up."

Bo frowned, "Luke? Where are you?" Still in his nightmare.

"Bo, I'm right here, just open your eyes." Luke coaxed in a gentle voice that he had only ever reserved for his youngest cousin and only when Bo was sick. He smiled when Bo opened his baby blue eyes.

"Hey Cuz." Luke brushed aside Bo wet hair.

Bo looked around the room, confused. "I'm still here." Bo said finally. His eyes then fell onto Luke. To say Luke was shocked to find himself in a very sudden and fierce embrace was an understatement, but he recovered quickly and returned the hug when he felt the soft sobs coming from his cousin. He rubbed Bo's back in a circular motion to calm him, just as he always did when they were kids and Bo had a nightmare. He let Bo stay like that, allowing Bo to be the one to pull away once he was ready. He could feel his cousin trying to bring his emotions under control before his cousin released him.

"I'm sorry." Bo said quietly without looking at Luke. Luke tried to catch his eyes but when Bo continued to avoid him, he sighed.

"Bo, look at me please."

Bo finally looked up and Luke couldn't help but pull Bo into another hug when he saw the pain in Bo's eyes. "Bo, you have nothing to be sorry about." Luke said.

Bo pulled away, "Yes I do. All I ever do is cause trouble for the family." Bo wiped away the tears, but they wouldn't stop coming so he pulled his legs up, folded his arm and buried his face in them. Luke placed a hand on Bo's shoulder and could feel the heat radiating off his cousin. He grabbed the towels that had fallen to the floor when Bo woke up and soaked them in the water. He place it around the back of Bo's neck. Bo moaned at the coldness as well as the relief it brought.

"Bo, listen to me. I'm going to try and keep this short because you need your rest." Luke spoke slowly, hoping his words would sink in. "Cooter told us everything that has happened today. We're the ones that should be apologising, not you. We've been so stressed out about the money problem that we took it out on you. We had no right to do that."

Bo looked up at his older cousin. "You're not mad any more?"

Luke smiled sadly, "Only at myself."

Bo sat there in silence. He was afraid to ask but he needed to know. "How about Uncle Jesse?" He asked it so softly that Luke could only just catch it.

"Uncle Jesse, and Daisy for that matter, are only angry at themselves as well. We all feel really bad about the way we treated you. Not to mention you're sick now because we made you walk home in the rain."

Bo shook his head vigorously, "It ain't y'all's fault!" and then regretted it immediately when the room started spinning.

"whoa there." Luke caught him as he was about to fall off the side of the bed. "You need to lay back down. You've got a fever of a hundred and four and if we can't cool you down by tomorrow morning we may have to get you down to Tri-County."

Bo let Luke help him to lay down flat but protested at the same time, "No hospital. I hate that place. It's cold there." Luke wanted to laughed when Bo pouted the same way he did when he was a kid and didn't want to get a shot.

"If you don't get better we may not have a choice." Luke said, "now close your eyes and sleep. We'll talk more when you're feeling better."

Bo smiled, "I'm already feeling better." Luke knew that Bo meant emotionally not physically. It seems like their short talk has already helped to ease Bo's guilt over the events of yesterday.

"And when you're on your feet again we're going to get Boss Hogg and the Sheriff to pay for framing you this morning." Luke promised, still seething over the deliberate frame up. Luke usually lets such things slide right off his back because it was something that happened so often, but this time they've really hurt Bo and Luke could not let this one slide. Bo, however, was already fast asleep and didn't hear Luke's promise.

The rest of the night went by peacefully. Bo's nightmares subsided and Luke found himself falling asleep, only waking up when Bo moaned or kicked off his covers. When he did pull the cover back over his cousin he also took the opportunity to check Bo's fever and used the towels to cool him down. By morning, Luke's hard work was starting to pay off and the hold the fever had on Bo started to let off.

Jesse quietly opened the door to see Luke checking Bo's temperature. "How is he?" He asked Luke.

Luke turned and smiled at his uncle. "Better." He answered. He took the thermometer out and announced, "One hundred and one." Jesse sighed in relief.

"I was really worried there for a moment. Never seen a fever take hold of someone so quickly." Jesse finally allowed himself to voice how scared he was.

"Yeah, same here." Luke admitted and got up from the bed. "He woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. From what I could tell, he thought we were going to abandon him." Luke looked at his uncle with pain filled eyes, "He hugged me so tight when he woke up. He really thought we would leave him, Uncle Jesse." Luke let his guilt over everything that happened yesterday come out. Now that he knew Bo was recovering he couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. "I should've protected him from all this. It's my job to make him feel secure and safe. I should've known that Rosco had framed him. He does it to us all the time. I shouldn't have left him in town without a car! I should've gone out to find him when he didn't get home for dinner. He shouldn't have been alone. He shouldn't have felt so alone yesterday!" Luke was pacing the room during his tirade and when he had finally finished he fell to the floor with the hands over his head breathing heavily.

Jesse was shocked at his eldest's outburst. Luke was never to one to show his emotions like that. He was always the one that was strong, the one he could depend on. It was then Jesse realised that he had placed too much responsibility on Luke shoulders. Luke was wrong, it was Jesse's job to protect him, Daisy and Bo. Jesse knelt down beside his nephew and put his arm around him. He rest his chin on Luke's curls while saying, "I'm the one who let y'all down. I was the one who told you to take the General and leave Bo in town. I was the one who hurt Bo the most by making feel like he's not apart of the family, by making him feel worthless with my words. I was the one who told him not to come home until I was in bed. You're right Luke, he shouldn't have been alone, but that's not your guilt to bare. It's mine."

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, not realising that their outburst had woken Bo and that he had heard every word they said. Tears were running down his face when he heard how much guilt his family had been carrying with them over yesterday. He just wished that yesterday never happened. He wanted his family back to normal.

He turned when he heard a sniffle from the door. Daisy had also heard everything. Bo held out his arm to her. She didn't hesitate. She flung herself over Luke's bed and right into Bo's arms, crying uncontrollably. "Ssh, ssh." Bo tried to soothe her. "Everything's going to be fine." Bo looked over Daisy's shoulder to see that Jesse was pulling Luke up from the floor. Jesse walked over and sat on the edge of the Bo's bed, behind Daisy. He affectionately wiped away the tears on Bo's cheeks, "I'm so proud of you, Bo baby," and moved in to kiss Bo's forehead. He pulled back and smiled. "Looks like your fever's broken." He announced and with that, the events of yesterday was just a distant memory, but the lessons learned remained in them forever making their family even stronger than it ever was.

**Epilogue.**

A week later, Bo and Luke were talking to Cooter in the garage. They were all laughing about something and were also keeping a watchful eye over the bank. What are those boys up to?

Suddenly a very angry Jesse came limping out of the bank with an old man supporting him and a very distressed Boss Hogg following behind him and an equally distressed Sheriff following Boss Hogg. Cooter, Bo and Luke clapped each other on the back excitedly and ran towards the commotion. As they got closer their expressions changed from excitement to an overly exaggerated look of concern. "What happened, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, knowing full well what happened.

"Gjit, gjit, nothing happened!" Rosco squirmed, "you...you Duke boys mind your own business."

"Well, Rosco, Uncle Jesse is our business." Bo reasoned innocently.

"gjit, gjit...you...you...hmmm." Whatever Rosco was going to say died off.

"I don't care what you say J.D! I'm suing the bank and there's nothing you can say to stop me!"

"ah! No! Jesse, please!" Boss Hogg pleaded.

"Suing?" Luke exclaimed, "now, Uncle Jesse, what happened? You've never sued anyone in your life."

"Well, that's because I had no cause to and now I do...oooh...ow." Jesse grabbed onto his lower back.

"What happened, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked as he moved to Jesse's side to support him.

"I walk into the bank to pay this month's mortgage and I slip on a very wet floor." Uncle Jesse explained. "Old man Winston can be my witness. He was at the teller when he saw me slip."

"That's right!" Winston said as he turned his back to Boss Hogg and winked at the boys and Jesse.

"That's not fair Jesse. I don't know how that puddle of water got there. It wasn't there when I opened up this morning." Boss Hogg tried to explain.

"None-the-less, J.D. It was there and I slipped. Now how am I suppose to run the farm with a bad back? And don't you think the boys can handle it. They already have enough work as it is. So there's only one thing left to do." He nodded to the boys.

"Sue for damages!" Luke and Bo announced together.

"hey, lookie here." Luke said enthusiastically as he pulled up a man in a brown suit, tie and hat, who was walking by them. "It's the local lawyer, Mr MacDonahue. How's about that?" Bo, Luke, Cooter and the lawyer all looked at each other with identical grins. "How are you?"

"I'm very good, thank you, Mr Duke." Mr MacDonahue answered. "Is there anything I can assist you with, Mr Duke."

"Why, as a matter a fact, there is!" Luke's voice was overly enthusiastic. "You see, Uncle Jesse here hurt his back while he was in the bank." Luke stated, "slipped on a puddle of water just inside the door." Boss Hogg didn't question why Luke knew where the puddle of water was, seeing as noone mentioned that and he wasn't there.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Mr Duke." Mr MacDonahue said appropriately. "Will you be seeking compensation?" He asked as per the script he was given. Boss Hogg looked as if he was going to burst.

"That's what we wanted to ask you about, Sir. How much compensation will Uncle Jesse get if this went to court." Bo pulled Winston over, "We have a witness."

"Well, sounds like an open and shut case to me. Let me think." The lawyer looked like he was thinking very hard, "Mr Hogg would be required to pay for any help you'll need to hire for the farm, hospital bills, any loss caused by the incident, including any emotional pain the injury may cause and of course any legal fees." Mr MacDonahue feigned mental calculation. Boss Hogg's face went a shade paler every time the lawyers fingers popped up. "I'll say $10000 should be compensation enough."

"$10000!" J.D Hogg eyes crossed as he collapsed into Rosco.

"ooh, ooh," Rosco gasped, "Look what y'all did to my little fat buddy."

Luke knelt down next to Boss Hogg who was still conscious just not responding. "How about this, Boss?" He started, "You pay us, say..." He pretended to decide, "$500 and we won't sue."

"$500! I will not pay you a dime, you greedy, no account Duke!" Boss screamed.

Luke jumped up and turned to Mr MacDonahue, "You'll be happy to represent us, won't you, Sir?"

"Oh Mr Duke, I am a lawyer and I never refuse a sure-win case. 10% of the compensation is easy money as far as I can see."

Luke shook his hand. "Then we thank you in advance. See you in court, Boss!" The Duke family turned to walk away. Jesse still holding his back.

"Wait!"

They all smiled knowingly before turning around looking very innocent. "$500 and that's it. I will hear no more from any one of you!" Rosco pulled Boss off the ground. "Wait here!" He and Rosco walked into the bank. Every one else cheered quietly and patted each other on the back.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh." Luke cautioned when Boss Hogg return with a wad of money in his hand.

"Here! Now git!" He shoved the money into Luke's hand and then stormed back into the bank with Rosco following close behind. The group waited for the door to close before celebrating.

"Yeehaw!" Bo called while clapping Luke on the back, "Cuz, that was fun. I can't believe it worked!"

"Hey, did you ever doubt my plans?" Luke asked, "Don't answer that!" he decided after seeing Bo's cheeky grin. Bo laughed and threw his arm over Luke's shoulder.

Luke handed Jesse the money and Jesse in turn handed one hundred each to Winston and Mr MacDonahue. "Thank you both for your help." He said.

"It was our pleasure. Seeing Boss Hogg's face turn so many shades of white and red was worth it. This $100 is just a bonus!" Winston said and Mr MacDonahue agreed, "Let me know if you ever need to do something like this again! It was fun!" They walked away patting each other on the back.

"Well, I'm going back in there to pay the mortgage." Jesse announced, "I'll see you at Cooter's garage."

"Will do, Uncle Jesse." Bo saluted and started towards Cooter's with his two best friends.

"Well boys, I've done gone through many of your plans, Luke, but this one was the easiest and the most satisfying. I'm just curious as to how you convinced Jesse to go along with it. Doesn't seem like something he would do. You know tricking a man out of his money, even if it is Boss!" Cooter queried.

"Oh it wasn't easy! It took me a whole day to convince him and even then he was very reluctant." Luke said, "but he took one look at Bo and just couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes!" Bo swiped at Luke, who easily ducked out of the way.

"That wasn't what happened. He just thought this one time J.D. Hogg had it coming to him. He conned us out of $200 this month, not to mention all the other bail money he had to pay because of Boss's and Rosco's frame up. He made us promise that this was the one and only time we would do it." Bo shrugged, "Guess he just wanted to help me get back at him for last week."

Jesse was walking towards them. He seemed angry about something. "Luke, Bo! I just heard Rosco tell J.D that he couldn't find his new speed camera! Tell me you didn't steal it! Because we're Dukes and Dukes don't steal!"

Bo frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about." Luke just stood their silently scratching the back of his head and Cooter looked a little squirmish. "Luke, Cooter? Y'all didn't, did ya?

Jesse glared at Luke. Luke held up his hand in defence. "Now, I promise you Uncle Jesse. That camera has not left the Sheriff's office."

Jesse looked at Luke suspiciously, "But?"

"But it's in about 10 pieces or so," Cooter continued, and then closed his eyes tight to try to protect himself from Jesse's anger when he blurted out, "scattered-around-the-office." When he was met by silence, Cooter risked opening one eye. To his surprise Jesse was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Ha, ha, haaaaa!" Jesse couldn't hold it in any longer. "I have to say, that's one of your better ideas, Luke!"

Bo joined in, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Wanted to surprise you! That camera is dangerous in Rosco's hand. He'll be trapping driver's left right and centre. Do you like it?" Luke asked unnecessarily.

"Of course I do!" Bo reached over to hug both Luke and Cooter. "You two really are the best friends any one could have!"

"Come on! I have to get home! I'm gonna make my famous crawdad bisque in celebration for a job well done." Jesse cheered, "Cooter, you come on over after you close up, you hear. It's not a true celebration without our honorary Duke!"

"Aw Uncle Jesse, you're making me blush." Cooter said scratching his head.

"He'll be there, Uncle Jesse." Luke said throwing an arm around Cooter's shoulder. "Bo and I would make sure of it."

"You bet we will." Bo stood on the other side of Cooter and mirrored Luke. "Us Duke's stick together!"

**the end!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
